Joyeux Anniversaire Lady Ouragan
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Stargate SG1 Fanfiction. Un joyeux anniversaire….


Titre: "Joyeux anniversaire Lady Ouragan. » Auteur: Julia R.

Avertissement : Aucun Catégorie : Humour et Romance

Résumé : Un joyeux anniversaire….

Disclaimer : La série Stargate SG1 ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

La base du SGC était en effervescence, enfin comme à son habitude dirons-nous. Il n'y avait aucune raison spéciale pour que se soit le cas, c'était devenu une routine d'entendre la fameuse voix métallique grogner « activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles ». On s'habituait à l'alarme qui résonnait très souvent dans les couloirs gris de la base sous-terraine. Tout était parfaitement normal. Bref, il n'y avait aucune raison pour Vala de ne pas être de bonne humeur. Elle avait encore passé une longue et interminable soirée auprès de SON Daniel, plongé dans ses livres et ne remarquant sans doute même pas avec quelle gourmandise elle le dévorait des yeux. Vala avait enduré des heures d'explications détaillées et ennuyeuses à propos d'une quelconque civilisation terrienne ayant vécu des centaines d'années avant eux, tout ça dans le but de rester avec SON archéologue préféré. La torture en avait voulu la peine, car elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde, sauf peut être un diamant de la taille de son pouce, ces moments passés auprès du Docteur Jackson. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait beau se faire remarquer comme elle le pouvait; Daniel semblait toujours l'ignorer. Peut être devait-elle vieillir d'une centaine d'années, sentir la poussière, avoir le teint jaunâtre et parler une langue incompréhensible pour que Daniel lui accorde toute son attention? Non, Vala n'était pas prête à faire ça pour SON Daniel. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de se faire « belle et désirable » pour qui que se soi. Même si elle était de nature coquette, Vala se contentait de peu pour faire du charme à un homme. Mais Daniel…il était plutôt coriace. Ce qui rendait une Vala déterminée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle essayait d'être toujours au top de sa forme en sa présence. Y comprit à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle avait dû s'y rendre un jour à cause d 'espèce de guêpes extraterrestres, qui ne s'étaient pas gênées pour lui laisser des marques de piqures pendant plusieurs jours sur tout le corps. Enfin, du moins ce jour là Daniel l'avait remarqué, mais étrangement la jeune femme l'avait regretté en entendant ses tendres moqueries.

Ce matin, l'heure était matinale : cinq heures et trente minutes tapantes. Vala se réveillait péniblement, s'étirant de tout son long dans son lit où elle aurait voulu sentir une présence à ses côtés. Elle regrettait de ne pas sentir des bras forts se serrer autour de sa taille, un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, l'odeur de Daniel l'entourer comme une barrière protectrice et rassurante. Vala soupira bruyamment en frappant son oreiller. Elle avait envie d'envoyer balader les résolutions qu'elle avait prise une semaine plus tôt. Elle n'était de loin pas matinale, et si aucune mission n'était prévue, personne ne voyait Vala avant dix heures du matin. Mais ce jour là était bien particulier, et elle avait fait un pari. Vala en avait parlé depuis plus de deux semaines, comptant les jours à rebours, rappelant ses équipiers à chaque occasion. Aujourd'hui Vala Mal Doran avait anniversaire. Même si elle l'avait prétendu à plusieurs reprises et à des dates bien différentes, ce vingt-trois décembre était le jour de son anniversaire, le vrai. Bien sûr étant née sur une planète très éloignée de la Terre et n'ayant pas les même cycles qu'ici, il avait fallut les savants calcul d'une scientifique renommée pour affirmer que son anniversaire tombait ce jour là sur Terre. En exactement trois minutes et quarante et une seconde, la brillante Samantha Carter avait fait cette opération incompréhensible pour Vala. Elle s'était également rapidement rencardée sur une fête qui avait lieu deux jours plus tard; Noel. Cadeaux, gâteaux, choses qui brillent un peu partout, Vala aimait cette fête depuis sa première année sur Terre. Rien ne pouvait plus ravir la jeune femme en cette période. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de quitter la base avec Cameron, Daniel encore le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, pour aller chercher un cadeau pour tout le monde. Elle se redressa dans son lit en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle sauta à pieds joints sur le sol et regagna la salle de bains qui se trouvait juxtaposée à sa chambre.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma belle, dit-elle avec joie en se regardant dans le miroir.

Elle sourit largement avant de se diriger vers la douche et d'y tourner le bouton en métal. Elle retira rapidement la fine nuisette rouge où trônait un Père Noel souriant, ainsi que les grosses chaussettes en laine qu'elle portait, puis, elle se glissa sous l'eau en chantonnant. Lancée dans son casting pour « La Nouvelle Star », reprenant une chanson entendu sur un CD dérobé à Daniel, Vala n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir prudemment. Daniel se glissa à l'intérieur de sa chambre et sourit timidement en entendant la jeune femme sous la douche. En effet, elle avait tenu parole, elle s'était levée et lui avait perdu son pari: la note serait sans doute élevée. Daniel déposa le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour elle sur son lit, et s'éclipsa aussitôt sans avoir fait remarquer de sa présence. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine et une autre tortillée sur sa tête, Vala fut étonnée de trouver un petit paquet sur le montant de son lit. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans sa direction et s'en saisit. Le papier rouge eu rapidement raison de sa détermination et de sa curiosité. A présent, un petit écrin noir reposait dans sa main. Il ne fallu qu'une seconde pour que Vala ne l'ouvre et que ses yeux s'illuminent. Un immense sourit naquit sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Elle sortit le pendentif de sa boite et l'ouvrit. Puis, elle le fixa dans sa nuque alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le miroir. La goutte de nacre reposait délicatement sur sa peau et Vala l'admira un moment avant de bouger enfin. Elle finit par s'habiller et par se sécher les cheveux aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre celui qui devait être l'auteur de ce cadeaux. Après une dernière touche de mascara, elle quitta en trombe sa chambre pour rejoindre Daniel dans la sienne au bout du couloir et qui devait encore dormir. Mais elle fut surprise de le trouver nulle part, aucun endroit habituellement hanté par la silhouette de Daniel ne signalait sa présence. Alors, c'est un peu déçue, et regrettant de s'être levée aussi tôt, qu'elle regagna la cafétéria et se gava d'à peu près tout ce qui passait par là. Deux heures. Vala n'avait pas bougé depuis deux heures, un temps infini pour elle, seule, à regarder le SGC se réveiller doucement. Elle fut finalement rejoins par Teal'c silencieux comme à son habitude, et Cameron. Mais impossible de savoir où se trouvait Daniel. Les deux amis de la jeune femme avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle, il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Elle se rappela à eux en leur faisant penser, à la Vala donc très subtilement, qu'il avait peut être oublié quel jour ils étaient. Elle renonça finalement face au quasi mutisme de Teal'c encore moins bavard que d'habitude, et Cameron qui hésitait encore entre un jeu vidéo de pilotage sur F- 16 ou un truc pour casser du zombie. L'air renfrogné, Vala quitta finalement la cafétéria et regagna sa chambre.

L'ennui, les émissions sans grand intérêt à la télévision, les pots de glace subtilement dérobés en cuisine négligemment balancés vides au sol, aucune mission de prévu avant plusieurs jours, bref une journée de repos semblable à de nombreuses autres pour Vala sur la planète Terre. Elle n'avait même personne qu'elle aurait pu avoir envie de voir sur une autre planète, elle voulait juste savoir où diable pouvait se trouver Daniel. Complètement avachie sur son lit, le regard perdu sur le plafond définitivement blanc, jouant avec le pendentif qu'elle avait eu le matin même, Vala réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Il lui était d'une évidence sans appel qu'il se tramait quelque chose, et que ce collier venait de Daniel. Et pour cette raison, elle devait le trouver au plus vite, quittes à retourner toute la base s'il le fallait, elle allait le trouver, là maintenant, tout de suite. Vala sauta de son lit et quitta en trombe ses quartiers résidentiels de luxe pour rejoindre le Général Landry, lui seul pouvait savoir quelque chose, même si Vala se doutait bien qu'il ne lui dirait rien, elle arrêterai de cogiter au moins. Le Général était officiellement indisponible car en réunion avec SG-6 revenu en catastrophe ce matin même. Ah oui, elle avait entendu l'alarme. Bon, où aller? Que faire? Vraiment, quel anniversaire pour cette pauvre Vala, tout le monde semblait si occupé. Et depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de grands méchants dans la galaxie les missions étaient plus espacées. La jeune femme opta pour faire un match de basket avec Cameron : occupé avec un jeu stupide. Pourquoi pas essayer de faire la conversation avec Teal'c, elle aimait les longues discussions qu'ils avaient de temps en temps, parce qu'elle parlait beaucoup et que le Jaffa semblait l'approuver la plupart du temps, à moins que ce soulèvement de sourcils qu'il faisait souvent veuilles dire l'inverse? Quoiqu'il en soit, Teal'c était très prit, méditation oblige. Bon ben, une discussion entres filles? Vala adorait les rares moments où Sam arrêtait de lui parler de DHD, de vortex, de Naquadria et de E2PZ. Seulement Sam n'était plus là, elle se trouvait sur Atlantis depuis peu et Vala doutait que le Général lui accorde de faire le voyage juste pour une heure ou deux à bavarder avec son amie. IL y avait bien le Docteur Lam, mais Vala ne l'aimait pas beaucoup celle-là. Et toujours pas de Daniel à l'horizon, triste journée pour la jeune femme.

Alors, elle décida de rejoindre le bureau de l'archéologue, elle devrait bien trouver quelque chose à faire. Elle reprit les explications qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer la veille alors qu'elle ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite. Tiens, il manquait quelque chose sur le bureau de Daniel. Une photo, celle de Sha'ré. Elle avait disparu depuis quelques temps déjà, mais Vala ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle relégua ce détail dans un coin de sa tête pour entamer sa lecture qui dura exactement trente-sept minutes et vingt-six secondes avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'endormir comme une masse. La nuit fût courte: plus jamais elle ne se lèvera si tôt, juré.

Dans l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire bien calé sur les lèvres, Daniel regardait la jeune femme dormir paisiblement à l'autre bout de la pièce, le front contre un livre ouvert sur le bureau.

-Il faudrait la réveiller, non? Lança timidement Sam à côté de lui.

-Elle n'est jamais aussi délicieuse qu'en cet instant, répondit Daniel, enfin, je veux dire que quand elle dort c'est le meilleur des moment, vous voyez, corrigea rapidement Daniel parfaitement conscient du lapsus.

-Mmmh, grommela Sam sans conviction en souriant timidement.

-La belle au bois dormant a besoin de son prince, lança Cameron, vous attendez quoi Daniel pour lui déposer un baiser?

Il lui lança un regard noir alors que Sam étouffa un éclat de rire.

-Ben quoi? C'est à lui de faire ça, non?

Daniel ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers Vala toujours parfaitement plongée dans son monde de chocolat, de bijoux et ou elle retrouvait un Daniel comme elle n'en a jamais connu d'autre auparavant.

-Au fait, murmura Cameron, de retour parmi nous Sam?

-Seulement pour aujourd'hui, je fais partie de la surprise, je repars sur Atlantis.

-Ah, dommage, répondit son ami avant de regarder Daniel réveiller Vala le plus délicatement possible. Il lui retira le post-it qui s'était collé sur son front et lui sourit tendrement.

-Bien dormie?

-Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, rétorqua Vala en se redressant. Vous avez perdu votre pari Daniel. C'est un exploit parce que j'ai passé la nuit à vous écouter parler de théories foireuses sur je ne sais plus trop quel peuple terrien, alors aucune remarque de votre part.

-Si vous aviez écouté ce que je disais vous sauriez de quoi je parlais.

Elle lui fit une grimace accompagné d'un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu être fusillé dans la seconde. Vala avait les yeux révolvers et ce coup l'avait définitivement achevé, il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas répliquer.

-Oh fait, dit-il sur un ton innocent alors qu'il avait pensé à cette phrase depuis son entrée, vous avez un beau collier.

-Merci, c'est un cadeau. On l'a déposé pour moi ce matin, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de remercier la personne qui me l'offert, je lui dirait qu'il vous plait.

-Le lui direz-vous en chantant? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez une chanteuse plutôt douée, dit-il en riant.

-Peut être. Il fallait me dire que vous étiez là ce matin, je vous aurez fait un concert privé, répondit Vala en souriant ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé celui sur qui elle avait voulu se défouler depuis son réveil.

-Vala vous, commença Daniel avant d'être coupé par Sam qui estima être le bon moment pour se manifester.

-Joyeux anniversaire Vala, lança-t-elle avec joie.

Daniel et Vala tournèrent la tête en même temps vers elle et la jeune femme se leva d'un bond avant de se diriger vers son amie au pas de course.

-Sam, dit-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, vous êtes la première, ces barbares n'y avaient même pas pensé je suis sûr, ajouta la jeune femme en désignant Teal'c et Cameron. Alors? Comment c'est Atlantis?

-C'est….différent.

-On vous manque, hein? Ajouta Vala en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras.

-Un peu, j'avoue. Mais c'est très intéressant de vivre là-bas.

-Ne le dites pas trop fort, sinon Daniel va vous suivre, murmura la jeune femme en lançant un regard à l'archéologue.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Vala.

-C'est nouveau.

-Oui, admit Daniel.

-Vous avez trouvé cinq bonnes raisons pour rester alors?

-Pourquoi faudrait-il que j'en ai cinq? Lança Daniel en levant les yeux aux ciel. Une pourrais me suffire, non?

-Alors dites la moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous la dire.

-Je vois que les choses n'ont pas changés ici, murmura Sam à ses amis.

-En effet, acquiesça Teal'c.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, répondit Cameron, ils nous donnent la migraine au moins une fois par semaine.

-Oh, ils se sont calmés quand même, dit Sam en souriant alors que Daniel et Vala la regardaient en silence.

-Allez les amis, reprit Cameron, en route pour un repas de fête à la cafétéria. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Vala qui lui sourit largement.

-Ensuite, en route pour une petite sortie en ville pour la reine du jour. Joyeux anniversaire Vala, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Chouette, en ville? S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un bond, où allons-nous?

-Surprise, répondit aussitôt son ami en l'entrainant dans le couloir avec lui.

-Elle me rend dingue, soupira Daniel en la regardant partir au bras de Cameron, Teal'c juste derrière eux.

-C'est certain, admit son amie, mais avouez que vous l'adorez.

Daniel ne répondit pas et se fut au tour de Sam de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'archéologue pour qu'ils rejoignent leurs amis déjà passés l'angle du couloir. A la fin du repas mené dans la joie et la bonne humeur, trônait fièrement un énorme gâteaux sur leur table. Même le Général Landry était venu pour voir Vala souffler l'unique bougie qui s'y trouvait. Car elle s'était bien gardée de donner son âge et personne ne le connaissait véritablement, ils ne pouvaient que l'estimer. La jeune femme avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur légendaire. Tous ses amis avaient le sentiment de fêter les dix ans d'une jeune fille s'émerveillant pour peu de choses, mais ils l'aimaient tous pour ça, sinon ce n'était pas Vala. Après un rapide arrêt aux différentes chambres pour passer des tenues plus décontracter afin de sortir en ville, ils se mirent en route. Daniel prit le volant, Cameron s'assit à côté de lui et Vala se trouvait bien sagement assise à l'arrière entre Sam et Teal'c. Et après un voyage de plusieurs minutes, animé comme il se devait par une Vala surexcitée, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking d'une fête foraine. Vala se régalait. Daniel avait eu une idée merveilleuse, même s'il ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était la sienne. Tous profitèrent pleinement du moment: manèges, sucreries, cadeaux. Même Teal'c savoura un tour sur le grand huit, même si cela n'avait pas été flagrant. Et c'est en fin d'après-midi, Sam et Vala les bras chargés de peluches gagnées notamment au tir à la carabine où elles avaient d'ailleurs battu les garçons, qu'ils prirent le chemin retour pour le SGC. C'est en engloutissant son dernier marshmallow, Daniel juste derrière elle et portant un immense ours blanc en peluche, que Vala entra dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et SON Daniel posa l'ours à côté d'elle avant de vouloir sortir.

-Daniel, ce pendentif est de vous?

-Il vous plait?

-Peut être, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

-C'est l'essentiel, non?

Elle fit une grimace à peine perceptible. Mais Daniel ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et il l'avait parfaitement bien vu. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Peut être était-il le moment pour lui de quitter la pièce au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas commettre une bêtise. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, malheureusement pour lui. Le Docteur Jackson soupira profondément. Ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait dire une chose importante et qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire, à force, Vala le connaissait par cœur. Alors, comme toujours, elle prit les devants.

-Ce collier est magnifique Daniel, merci. Et merci aussi pour cette après-midi, je sais que c'est vous qui avez organisez tout ça.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle.

-Vous m'aviez parlé je ne sais combien de fois de grande roue et de manèges que je trouvais l'occasion tout juste bien tombée. Et pour le collier, ce n'est un secret pour personne, vous adorez tout ce qui brille, j'espère juste qu'il brille assez pour vous.

-Vous écoutez ce que je dis?

-Bien sûr, enfin la moitié seulement. Si je devais tout écouter je deviendrais sans doute sourd au bout d'une semaine. Mais il faut dire que vous subissez mes discours ennuyants depuis des années, alors… Vala rit aux éclats avant de prendre la parole.

-Daniel, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce bijou me plait beaucoup je vous l'assure. Et écouter vos discours ne me dérange pas.

-C'est vrai? Lança l'archéologue soudainement gagné par une vague de fierté.

-Oui, acquiesça Vala, je vous imagine tout nu, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il émit un faible grognement de mécontentement alors que Vala s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour un bref baiser sonore, puis, elle se recula aussitôt en souriant.

-Je suis épuisée, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Vous restez avec moi MON Daniel?

-Non, d'ailleurs, vous ne dormez pas non plus. Je vous attends dans une heure à mon bureau et en tenue de soirée.

-Vous? Votre bureau ? Tenue de soirée? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore?

-Je n'en dirais pas plus, répondit Daniel en se levant, soyez à l'heure, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-Ok. Il hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Mais il fut surprit d'y voir Sam, prête à toquer sur le montant, portant un cadeau devant elle.

-Je ne voulais rien interrompre, lança la scientifique en souriant.

-Vous n'avez rien interrompu.

-Daniel m'a juste invité à une soirée en amoureux, lança Vala en approchant.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et puis, d'abord pourquoi le dire tout de suite à tout le monde? -

Ce n'est pas tout le monde, c'est Sam.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre quoique se soit alors que leur amie sourit de plus belle et tendit le cadeau à son destinataire.

-Joyeux anniversaire Vala, j'ai trouvé ceci sur une planète de la galaxie de Pégase. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous laisser déjà, je repars dans une demi-heure.

-Pour Atlantis? Demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas tout de suite, je reste sur Terre pour Noël, sauf bien sûr si un grand méchant en décide autrement et ruine tous mes plans.

-Et vous ne restez pas avec nous? Poursuivit l'archéologue alors que Vala déballait son cadeau.

-J'ai quelques personnes à voir, répondit timidement le Colonel, mon frère et…et d'autres personnes.

-Un petit détour par Washington, Daniel, dit Vala sans détacher ses yeux de l'étoffe qu'elle dépliait soigneusement. Sam rougit alors que Daniel la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour une étreinte amicale.

-Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, faites attention à vous Sam.

-Vous aussi.

-Merci pour ce cadeau, il est magnifique, je l'adore, chantonna Vala avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Je suis contente qu'il vous plaise. A bientôt j'espère. Et prenez bien soin de vous.

-Je fais toujours attention à MON Daniel, rétorqua Vala en souriant largement.

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, murmura Sam. Bonnes fêtes à tous les deux. Au revoir.

-Passez le bonjour à Jack, lança Daniel alors que son amie s'éloignait déjà.

Il ne vit pas le sourire illuminer le visage de Sam qui disparue en quelques secondes à l'angle du couloir, mais il savait que son message serait parfaitement remit.

Une heure après que Daniel eu quitté Vala, celle-ci le rejoignit à son bureau. De drôles de sentiments l'habitaient alors. Il y avait de la joie, de l'anxiété, une toute petite pointe infinie et presque insignifiante de timidité, mais aussi de l'excitation et un soupçon de méfiance. La jeune femme fit un sacré effet sur la gente masculine qu'elle croisa jusqu'au bureau de son ami. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver le Général Landry en pleine conversation avec un Daniel sur son trente-et-un. Il portait un costume sombre, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un nœud papillon. Il avait retiré ses lunettes, et Vala se jura de ne jamais oublier ce jour d'anniversaire où elle avait vu l'archéologue élégant comme jamais auparavant. Elle frappa timidement au montant de la porte restée ouverte, avant que les deux hommes ne se tournent vers elle.

-Je suis un peu en avance, pour une fois.

Daniel n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, l'auscultant avec soin. Cette tenue devait avoir été créée pour elle, il en était certain. Une longue robe noire modelait parfaitement son corps. Le décolleté vertigineux et pourtant sans vulgarité, mettait en valeur sa poitrine alors que la fente sur sa jambe gauche, affinait un peu plus ses jambes fuselées. Elle regardait Daniel de ses yeux bleus si intenses soulignés par un léger hâle bleuté sur ses paupières et cerclés d'un fin trait d'un noir profond. Sur ses lèvres à peine rosies, se dessinait un sincère et radieux sourire alors qu'étincelaient dans ses cheveux sombres deux petites fleurs blanches. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce, perchée sur de hauts talons, la rendant ainsi plus grande et plus élancée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Je croyais que vous aviez dit en tenu de soirée, commença Vala, c'est trop?

-Non, non, je….euh, bredouilla un Daniel totalement hagard et désorienté, vous êtes parfaite.

-Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser, lança le Général, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit Daniel: Celui qui ne regarde pas le ciel étoilé ne peut pas espérer y voir une étoile filante. Passez une bonne soirée et encore, un très bon anniversaire Vala.

-Merci Général, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

Elle se tourna vers l'archéologue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, répondit aussitôt celui-ci, je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre.

-Ca me rassure. Mais où a-t-il bien pu entendre ça?

-Dans son horoscope sans doute. Vous êtes prête?

-Oui, je ne vais pas faire attendre MON archéologue préféré. En route pour le restaurant chic.

-Pas exactement, murmura Daniel en lui prenant le bras avant de l'attirer dans le couloir.

Avec tous ses efforts, Vala resta aussi muette que possible tout le long du chemin. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à fâcher Daniel ce soir, car elle voulait profiter pleinement de cette soirée en sa compagnie, presque comme s'ils avaient été en amoureux. Daniel se gara en bas de son immeuble et lança un bref regard à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à un restaurant, cet immeuble tout pourri, Daniel.

-Non, et pourtant c'est ici que vous allez dîner avec moi ce soir. A moins que vous ne vouliez retourner au SGC.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il savait parfaitement que Vala ne voudrait pas retourner à la base, il la connaissait. -Non, ça ira, allons à l'aventure, mais j'espère que je ne vais pas regretter de vous avoir suivit.

-J'espère aussi, j'ai mis toute une matinée à tout préparer.

-Je crois qu'une fois encore, je ne suis pas sur la même longueur d'onde que vous.

-J'habite dans cet immeuble tout pourri, Vala.

-Oh, quand vous ne vous amusez pas à chercher des méchants dans toute la galaxie ou à traduire des textes ennuyeux à mourir? Vous avez un « Chez-vous».

-C'est-ça. Allez, venez je vous y conduit. Vous pourrez faire la visite pendant que je réchauffe notre repas.

-Vous cuisinez? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-En de très rares occasions. Il faut dire que débarrasser la galaxie de grands méchants et de traduire des textes ennuyeux au SGC me prend pas mal de temps.

Vala lui sourit largement avant qu'il ne quitte la voiture et ne vienne lui ouvrir la portière. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement encombré de l'archéologue. Les yeux de Vala brillaient de milles feux et ce n'était pas en raison de la quantité pharaonique de livres en tous genres qui s'y trouvaient, mais plutôt de tous les objets antiques disséminés un peu partout et qui devaient valoir des fortunes. Daniel avait remarqué avec quelle envie, elle les effleurait du bout des doigts. Mais il lui faisait confiance aujourd'hui et depuis bien longtemps déjà. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas du fait que Vala était pleine de ressources, il savait qu'elle ne déroberait rien chez lui. Elle ne le trahirait pas et elle ne saurait cacher son méfait. Il ne savait pas où elle le pourrait de toute manière. Daniel mit en route le repas préparé le matin même, il alluma des bougies qui n'avaient plus servis depuis la dernière coupure de courant où il avait été dans son appartement, puis, il mit de la musique. Il offrit un cocktail sans alcool à Vala. Daniel se souvenait parfaitement du mariage Vala / alcool et il était préférable pour tout le monde qu'elle n'en abuse pas. Car, non, même si l'idée pouvait paraître plaisante au Docteur Jackson, plus jamais il ne laisserai la jeune femme boire plus d'un verre de vin. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement l'épisode où elle ne s'était pas gênée de vider une bouteille de champagne à elle seule et où il avait été obligé de la porter dans sa chambre. Vala avait d'abord vociféré dans tous les couloirs qu'ils étaient mariés et comme chaque couple marié, il la portait à sa chambre pour passer la nuit avec elle. Puis, elle avait fini par s'endormir en murmurant une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait et que même s'ils n'étaient pas mariés, elle accepterait de l'être avec lui, si seulement il osait le lui demander. Mais il n'avait jamais évoqué ce qu'il avait entendu, tel un soupir, de la bouche de Vala qui s'était endormie sur son lit.

-Vous voulez danser MON Daniel? Fit timidement la voix de la jeune femme, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Euh…non, pourquoi?

-Vous avez mis de la musique, ce n'est pas pour danser?

-C'est une musique d'ambiance, Vala. C'est juste pour… faire joli.

-Ah, en tout cas, c'est très joli.

Il ne pu cacher un timide sourire avant de se plonger dans son verre. Il ne savait pas si emmener Vala chez lui avait été un choix judicieux, car il la connaissait bien. Elle allait sans doute s'imaginer qu'il essayait de la séduire et que ce repas avait été préparé spécialement pour elle. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, dans le fond. Mais étrangement Vala ne fit aucune remarque déplacée ou un tantinet provocante à propos de ce repas. Hormis sa remarque sur le gingembre qu'elle savait aphrodisiaque, Vala se comporta avec élégance et retenue. Ce soir là, Daniel devait bien avouer qu'elle le surprenait encore une fois et qu'avoir appris à connaître la jeune femme en lui donnant une seconde chance, avait sans doute été une des meilleures choses qu'il avait fait dans toute sa vie. Le repas touchait à sa fin, entre rires francs et silences pesants. Vala se proposa de faire la vaisselle. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Surprenant de la part de la jeune femme pour toute personne qui la connaissait depuis plus de quinze minutes. Vala ne voulait pas passer d'interminables minutes à attendre que Daniel le fasse, c'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas le quitter si tôt. Il l'avait regardé un moment en souriant. Vêtue d'une tenue de soirée, sur son trente-et-un, les cheveux tombant sur son visage, les gants jaune vifs montant jusque sur ses coudes devant le bac où dansait de la mousse de lavage. Puis, il chercha une fine cordelette qu'il passa dans ses cheveux et qu'il noua délicatement. Vala se laissa faire sans broncher, mais elle avait eu grande peine à cacher les tremblements qu'elle avait ressenti dans son corps tout en entier en sentant les doigts de Daniel effleurer sa nuque. Après avoir passé de longue minutes dans la cuisine, l'un à laver, l'autre à essuyer la vaisselle, ils estimèrent que leur était venu pour la Lady de regagner ses appartements à la base. Après avoir reconduit Vala à la porte de sa chambre, Daniel lui demanda d'y entrer pour lui parler d'une chose importante, sans doute la plus importante de toute sa vie. Elle accepta, intriguée par la réaction de Daniel et elle referma la porte derrière eux. Ses mains dans les poches, le regard cloué au sol, cet air de petit garçon prit en faute: Daniel allait vraiment lui dire une chose importante. Alors, Vala reprit la danse qui se jouait depuis si longtemps entre eux.

-Daniel je…

-Non, coupa celui-ci en levant une main, ne dites rien…Je…je commence.

Vala acquiesça et il se força à la regarder droit dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Voilà, je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis quelques années maintenant et je sais que je peux vous faire pleinement confiance. Nous avons affronté pas mal de dangers ensembles et je trouve que nous formons une bonne équipe. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point nous tenons à vous Vala. Et j'espère que ce que je m'apprête à faire ne va rien changer entre nous, ou peut être que si au contraire, mais quoiqu'il en soit je ne veux pas vous perdre pour avoir fait ce que je m'apprête à faire.

-Euh…Daniel, bredouilla Vala en fronçant les sourcils, je pense que je devrais être flattée par ce que vous me dites là, mais…je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous essayez de me dire. Vous ne voulez pas traduire?

-Ok, soupira l'archéologue avant d'attirer subitement la jeune femme contre lui, je vais être plus direct alors. J'ai encore un cadeau pour vous. Il ne laissa pas passer une seule seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Le baiser fut, pendant un court instant, avide et passionné. Vala ne maîtrisait plus rien, pour la première fois ce fut Daniel qui menait la danse et elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Très vite, la tendresse et la douceur prirent le dessus. Ils savourèrent un long moment cet instant où leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Les bras de Vala s'étaient enroulés autour du cou de Daniel et les mains de celui-ci avaient pris place dans le creux de ses reins, la maintenant étroitement contre lui. Ils se séparèrent enfin, ancrant leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

-Merci pour mes cadeaux Daniel, répondit Vala en s'éloignant.

Mais Daniel ne la laissait pas s'éloigner et lui sourit plus largement.

-J'ai encore un cadeau.

-Vous m'en garder un pour Noel au moins? Lança la jeune femme en riant.

-Ca dépendra de votre réponse.

-Ma réponse? Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant encore une fois ce que voulait dire Daniel.

Il comprit qu'un fois de plus elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, alors il reprit la parole, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Je nous offre une chance.

-Une chance de quoi?

-De se dire qu'on tient l'un à l'autre alors que nous nous le sommes jamais avoué, avec sérieux. Je veux faire parti de votre vie autrement que comme j'en fais parti aujourd'hui et je veux que vous fassiez partie de la mienne, comme jamais auparavant vous n'en avait fait partie.

-Je comprends bien ce que vous me dites-là, Daniel?

-En général vous comprenez? Vala sourit largement, elle se mordit la lèvre un instant.

-Je crois que j'ai compris.

-Et ça te va? Demanda Daniel en souriant lui aussi.

-Oui.

-Une dernière chose avant, reprit Daniel en s'écartant un peu, fais-moi la promesse que tu ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

-Je te le promets, il n'y a aucun risque. Je t'ai, je te garde MON Daniel.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une fois encore. Puis, l'archéologue serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire MA Vala, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

FIN


End file.
